Aku Tak Biasa
by Kang Seulla
Summary: Hubungan cinta Ino dan Shikamaru mulai kandas! Ini semua karena kehadiran orang ketiga diantara mereka. Siapakah orang itu? Dan apakah Ino bisa mempertahankan hubungannya? Baca aja disini :DD


Aku Tak Biasa

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Aku Tak Biasa ©

Pairing: ShikaIno slight ShikaTema

Genre: Hurt/Comfort

Warning: AU, OOC, Abal, Gaje.

# Aku Tak Biasa – Syahrini #

# Mungkin diriku harus pergi

Selamanya darimu

Atau ku harus mengakhiri

Cinta ini kepadamu #

- INO POV –

Pagi ini adalah pagi yang sangat indah untuk semua orang. Embun yang masih menempel di jendela rumah atau didaun yang akan memberikan hawa sejuk bagi siapa saja yang beraktivitas pagi ini. Tidak bagi diriku. Ku mulai pagi ini dengan air mataku lagi. Setiap hari kujalani pagi dengan seperti ini. Air mata ini, air mata kesedihan dan kekecewaanku akibat suamiku. Pernikahan satu tahun lalu bukan pernikahan yang sangat buruk. Sebenarnya apa salahku hingga suamiku sendiri mendustai janjinya sendiri.

Satu setengah tahun yang lalu…

"Saya berjanji, akan melindungi Ino Yamanaka selamanya."

"Dan saya akan membuat dia bahagia selamanya."

"Baiklah sekarang kalian sudah resmi menikah."

Setelah mengucap janji tersebut suamiku berbisik padaku.

"Aku akan menjaga dan mencintaimu sampai mati Ino. Itu janjiku."

"Iya aku tahu. Terima kasih Shika."

Setelah itu aku dan suamiku melanjutkan acara pernikahan ini dengan senyum yang bahagia. Sangat bahagia.

…

…

Tapi sekarang, apa yang kudapatkan? Dia bohong padaku. Aku dapatkan kekecewaan bukan cinta dari suamiku. Shikamaru. Kekecewaan itu, yang aku tahu dia selingkuh atau lebih tepatnya menikah siri dengan sekretarisnya dibelakangku.

#Kini cintaku telah kau bagi

Tak sanggup aku menghadapi

Semua ini#

-END INO POV-

Waktu terus berjalan dan telah menunjukkan pukul 07.30 AM. Tapi gadis berambut pirang –Ino- itu tidak juga beranjak dari sisi ranjangnya. Dia tetap menangis dan sesekali bergumam nama suaminya. Ia masih ingat perdebatan suaminya tadi malam yang menyebabkan suaminya marah dan pergi lagi entah kemana.

Flashback

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 23.20. Tapi Shikamaru –suami Ino- belum juga pulang. Ino yang menunggunya sampai terlelap di sofa. Barulah pukul 23.40, Shikamaru pulang kerumahnya.

"Aku pulang." Kata Shikamaru dari depan rumah.

Tapi tidak ada yang menyahut. "Mungkin Ino sudah tidur." Ketika Shikamaru ingin ke kamar dan melewati ruang TV, dia kaget akan sosok Ino yang sedang terlelap di sofa.

"Ino ayo bangun. Kau tidak boleh tidur disini nanti kau sakit." Ino tidak merespon. Akhirnya karena berkali-kali Shika membangunkan Ino tidak menyahut, akhirnya ia menggendong Ino ke dalam kamar. Sampainya di kamar ternyata Ino bangun saat Shika ingin membaringkan Ino di kasur.

"Ngg." Ino tersadar.

"Ino kau ini tidur di sofa nanti kau sakit." Kata Shikamaru saat ia dan Ino duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Kau sendiri pulang larut malam. Itu malah makin parah." Jawab Ino ketus.

"Aku ini pulang malam karena kerja." Ujar Shika tak kalah ketus.

"Oh ya? Buktinya kau ke rumah sekretarismu itu? Si Temari?" Kata Ino lebih ketus lagi.

"Sudah kubilang kalau aku dan Temari tidak ada apa-apa. Sudah berapa kali aku bilang padamu Ino?" Kali ini Shikamaru tampak marah sampai ia bangkit dari duduknya dan menghadap Ino.

"Kalau tidak ada apa-apa kenapa harus marah? Memang benarkan kalau kalian punya hubungan atau kalian sudah menikah? Hah?" Ino kini ikut bangkit dan memandang suaminya dengan penuh emosi.

"Sudah kubilang berapa kali sih Ino? Kau ini egois sekali." Shikamaru menaikkan suaranya satu oktaf dan membuat Ino takut. Tapi Ino coba agar tetap tenang dan membalasnya.

"Tapi aku tahu kalau kau itu sudah menikah dengannya." Kini suara Ino tak kalah tinggi.

"Tahu darimana gossip itu?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Dari karyawan kantormu. Mereka bilang kal-." Ucapan Ino terhenti karena Shikamaru sudah memotongnya.

"Jadi kau lebih percaya orang lain daripada aku, suamimu? Terserahlah Ino aku sudah capek. Pulang kerja malah bertengkar seperti ini. Kau ini bagaimana? Dasar merepotkan." Ucap Shikamaru. Dan Ino tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa karena Shikamaru sudah pergi entah kemana dengan mobilnya meninggalkan Ino yang telah menangis.

"Shika…" Batin Ino menangis.

#Aku tak biasa bila tiada kau disisiku

Aku tak biasa bila ku tak

Mendengar suaramu#

Ino tahu kalau Shikamaru pulang pukul 02.00 AM. Itu sudah pagi dan Shikamaru baru pulang. Ino tak bisa lagi membendung air matanya, begitu ia tahu kalau Shikamaru tak tidur disampingnya. Dan Shika lebih memilih tidur di sofa ruang TV.

# Aku tak biasa bila tak memeluk dirimu

Aku tak biasa bila ku tidur tanpa

Belaianmu

Aku tak biasa Aku tak biasa #

End flashback

Ino melirik jam dinding di kamarnya. Jam 08.00 AM. Ia langsung mengambil handuk dan ke kamar mandi. Ia ingat kalau ada janji dengan Sakura –sahabatnya- jam 09.00 AM.

Selesai mandi ia berdandan dan bersiap jalan ke café yang telah menjadi pangkalan ketemuannya dengan Sakura sejak dulu. Tapi sebelum jalan dia tidak lupa untuk merapikan rumahnya. Hanya butuh waktu 15 menit ia sampai di café. Ia bisa melihat sahabat pinknya itu telah menunggu kedatangannya.

"Forehead…" Panggil Ino.

"Kau telat 1 menit Ino-pig." Omel Sakura.

"Yah baru 1 menit belum 1 jam udah marah. Yasudah sorry deh." Ino terkekeh.

"Iya…"

Akhirnya mereka pergi dari kafe tersebut dan pergi ke Mall Konoha Square di pusat kota. Mereka menghabiskan waktu berjalan dengan hening. Mereka kesana dengan menaiki taksi. Suasana hening didalam taksi itu membuat Sakura tidak nyaman. Akhirnya dia berbicara agar keadaan ini tidak begitu sunyi.

"Bagaimana dengan pernikahanmu dengan Shikamaru, Ino? Apa baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sakura.

Ino diam saja.

"Ino…?" Kata Sakura lagi.

"Kau kan tahu Sakura, kalau kami punya masalah 6 bulan ini?" Ucap Ino getir.

"Yah, aku tahu. Tapi apakah ada perubahan?" Kata Sakura.

"Tidak ada. Dia malah makin parah dan berani. Aku sudah tidak kuat Sakura." Ujar Ino sambil terisak.

"Sudahlah Ino jangan kau pikirkan lagi." Ucap Sakura menenangkan Ino.

"Aku sudah coba Sakura. Tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku terus ingat sama janjinya dulu. Dan tadi malam aku bertengkar dengannya karena hal yang sama. Aku tidak bisa Sakura." Ucap Ino terisak. Ia menangis walau ia mencoba untuk tak bersuara tapi bahunya bergetar.

Sakura lebih memilih diam untuk hal ini. Dia tahu sahabatnya -Ino- sangat terpukul.

#Kucoba untuk terus berlalu

Dari hatimu

Ku tak bisa #

Setelah Ino merasa lebih baik, barulah taksi itu sampai di Mall Konoha Square. Sakura dan Ino turun dari taksi setelah merapikan dandanan dan penampilan mereka dan tentu saja membayar taksinya. Akhirnya masuklah kedua sahabat itu ke dalam Mall Konoha Square (MHS).

"Sakura, memangnya ada apa kau mengajakku ke MHS? Jarang sekali kau mengajakku." Ucap Ino di tengah perjalanan mereka.

"Ah, malam ini Naruto mengajakku dinner. Katanya sih dia akan pulang cepat hari ini makanya aku ingin membeli gaun agar nanti bisa tampil cantik didepannya."

Sakura mengatakan dengan tersipu buktinya saja wajahnya sudah seperti tuan krab yang direbus (?) eh maksudnya kepiting rebus. Raut wajah Ino langsung berubah sedih. Tapi hanya sedetik saja. Walaupun sedetik, tapi Sakura melihatnya jadi tidak enak.

"A…no, Ino aku…" belum selesai Sakura berbicara tapi sudah dipotong oleh Ino.

"Wah enak sekali ya kau forehead, punya suami yang cinta mati dan saying padamu. Aku jadi iri nih." Ucap Ino seriang mungkin.

"Ano, Ino aku bukannya mau menyinggungmu. Maaf Ino."

"Ah, tidak apa-apa kok Sakura. Aku sama sekali tidak tersinggung kok. Memang seharusnya kan? Suami menyayangi istrinya, jadi buat apa kau meminta maaf? Ayo cepat aku bantu kau mencari gaun untuk kau pakai nanti malam." Ucap Ino mengganti topic pembicaraan.

"Ah, Ino." Gumam Sakura lirih ketika Ino sudah didepannya.

Setelah puas dan telah dapat gaun yang diinginkan, Ino dan Sakura sepakat akan jalan-jalan dulu. Ketika sedang asik berjalan-jalan, Ino dan Sakura mendapatkan pemandangan yang tidak mengenakan hati. Terlebih lagi hati Ino yang paling hancur.

#Bayangan itu selalu

Menggangu ditidurku

Kumenangis #

Kedua sahabat itu tidak percaya akan apa yang dilihat mereka di depan pintu masuk bioskop. Mereka benar-benar tidak percaya, sudah berkali-kali mereka –lebih tepatnya Sakura karena dia yang paling sering mengucek-ucek mata mereka. Perlahan bulir-bulir air mata dari mata Ino yang berwarna samudra itu jatuh ke pipinya yang putih. Dia benar-benar tidak percaya akan apa yang dilihatnya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Ia melihat….

.

.

.

Shikamaru sedang berpelukan mesra

.

.

Dengan Temari

.

.

-Sekretarisnya-

Hati Ino mencelos melihat pemandangan yang buruk didepannya. Air mata terus berjatuhan dari mata aquamarine miliknya. Bagaikan samudra yang tumpah dari bumi yang berguncang hebat kini air mata Ino tumpah dari matanya yang sebiru lautan itu semakin deras dengan bergetar tubuhnya dengan hebat. Sakura yang melihat Ino dengan keadaan seperti itu langsung mengajak Ino duduk dibangku istirahat dekat mereka dan langsung memeluk tubuh Ino yang bergetar. Dia tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa karena Ino benar-benar sangat shock melihat suaminya, orang yang sangat dicintainya bermesraan dengan perempuan lain. Sungguh pasti jika dia seperti itu pasti dia akan seperti Ino.

Akhirnya Ino sampai dirumahnya dia dan suaminya. Ah apakah pantas dipanggil suami kalau sikapnya dengan Ino benar-benar keterlaluan dan sudah mengingkari janjinya? Itu hanya Ino yang tahu. Dengan langkah gontai Ino mencuci mukanya agar terlihat segar walaupun matanya masih sedikit sembab karena habis menangis, dia tidak peduli karena hanya satu tujuannya sekarang. Pergi dari rumah itu dan tidak akan kembali lagi. Walaupun itu adalah sangat pengecut. Toh Ino tidak peduli akan hal itu. Hatinya sudah sangat sakit dan tidak kuat lagi untuk menghadapi semua ini. Dia mengambil koper besar dan membereskan baju-baju dan semua barang-barangnya. Dia ingin cepat-cepat pergi dan kembali pada orangtuanya. Jika orangtuanya bertanya mengapa ia kembali, tinggal ceritakan saja yang sebenarnya agar semuanya selesai. Setelah membereskan semuanya, dia menaruh secarik kertas (surat) untuk suaminya itu dan ia letakkan diatas meja sebelah ranjang mereka. Sebelumnya dia membaca dulu suratnya agar tidak ada kata-kata yang salah.

Dear, Shikamaru suamiku.

Shika, ketika dulu kau bilang ingin menikahku, sungguh aku sangat senang sekali. Dan saat kau bilang padaku kalau kau akan menjagaku dan mencintaiku selamanya aku benar-benar senang dan berharap kau tidak mengingkarinya. Tapi sekarang apa yang kau berikan untukku Shika? Cobalah kau mengerti perasaanku Shika. Kau hanya memberi janji kosong! Padahal aku sangat menyayangimu, mencintaimu. Selamat tinggal, kuharap kau akan sadar atas kesalahanmu padaku….

Love.

Ino Yamanaka

#Kini cintaku telah kau bagi

Tak sanggup aku menghadapi

Semua ini

Aku tak biasa bila tiada kau disisiku

Aku tak biasa bila ku tak

Mendengar suaramu

Aku tak biasa bila tak memeluk dirimu

Aku tak biasa bila ku tidur tanpa

Belaianmu

Aku tak biasa, Aku tak biasa #

Ino kini hanya berharap agar Shika membaca suratnya dan menyadari kesalahannya. Tapi jika harus kembali sepertinya dia tidak akan mau karena dia sudah terlanjur sakit hati. Kini Ino berharap agar kehidupannya kini akan lebih menyenangkan dibanding hidup berdua dengan Shika. Kini apa yang telah diputuskan oleh tekad Ino sudah bulat dan dia tidak akan berubah pendirian. Kini dia telah meninggalkan rumah yang telah menjadi saksi bisu antara dia dan suaminya.

~ FIN ~

Jelekkah? Abalkah? Alaykah? Ya.. terserah readers mau menilai apa?

Hahaha… padahal fic yang lain aja belum selesai, malah bikin yang baru. Sambil nunggu fic yang lainnya, baca aja ini Xdd

Fic ini buatan Latifah, tapi Retha yang ketik loh *readers: ga nanya*  
>Ada yang mau minta sequelnya? Kalo ada nanti di bikinin deh<br>Ok akhir kata, REVIEW PLEASE ?


End file.
